


One night can chage your life

by chatlove12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Has a Crush on Marinette, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I need help, Poor Marinette, Reincarnation(AU), Soulmate(AU), Why Did I Write This?, first posted fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatlove12/pseuds/chatlove12
Summary: Marinette is plagued with the memories of her mothers death on her birthday. she lives in a life of luxury and free from romance until she meets a masked cat boy in all black at her 18th birthday party.





	1. My new life will begin now

**Author's Note:**

> I can use my computer now

“Ah! No!” her panting screams echoed through the empty cellar as his thrusts became more powerful. “No, no more you can~. Ah!” her words were cut off with another powerful thrust into her. His wet lips brushed her ear as he whispered his sweet nothings into it, “You are mine now and forever since not by choice, by force now one will ever have you but me.” With that his thrusts more powerful as he increased his seep not letting go of the binds which held his sweet chosen one. “Ahhh! no, not there. You ca~ Ahhh!” her voice rang through as he released his burning love into her. “With this you are mine.” his tongue trailed through the valley between her breasts as he slowly pulled out admiring the total submission of the one he loved.  
X X X X  
“Happy birthday Mari.” The seven-year-old ravenette smiled at her reflection in the river. Since the day she was born, she was told that she was a cursed child and the villagers avoided her and her mother. She had no friends and around her eyes was a bright red with small black dots, she and her mother lived on a hill near the river side raising their own food so as not to offend the villagers. 

Though Marinette lived isolated her sapphire eyes shimmered more than the sun the river at mid-day’s harvest. “I wonder if mommy likes Mari’s birthday? Cause she always seems sad though she smiles for Mari. Meanwhile at her house Sabine, Marinette’s mother was franticly searching for Mari’s birthday present she carefully hid. “Ah! There it is.” She picked up a small black box with a golden trim, on it read ‘to the creator of the heaven and earths’. Inside was a small ladybug like creature encased in a blue crystal, boxed in a gold cage.

She began to think back on the sad day her sweet child came into this world. Being the outcast of the village she went through the whole ordeal by her lonesome, but if by luck it was over quickly. And there she was her lovely baby girl, Marinette. And clutched in her small, pale hands was this charm and on it read ‘to my holder, no matter how many times you are reborn I shall follow until your dream is finally reached.’

A sudden knock at the door released Sabine from her thoughts, “Who could that be. Could it be the chief complaining about Marinette going down to the village again?” another came from the door, “ yes hel~” her sentence cut short as a knife was plunged into her chest. A man cloaked in red smirked at the frozen image of fear on the woman’s face.

“Mommy?” the meek child’s voice rang through cutting the air “Are you alright? Can you hear me?” her voice shaking getting only a sinister laugh and incoherent groans as she peeked through the front door. “Hello? Mister what’s happening what did you do to my momma?” he laughed, “Don’t worry you’ll be with her soon.” His hands wrapped her small neck and began to choke the life from her body. Marinette failed as the air was squeezed out her. 

As she was losing consciousness a bright golden light flashed before she fainted. Marinette woke up in the arms of a red-haired woman in all black, “I am tikki and you are my new master, from now on you shall live with your father as we I try to help you reach your life’s goal.” Marinette’s eyes wondered to the tall, tanned man dressed in jewels before uttering her last words “Momma, chat noir and my life g-goal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm finally back, and I'll be updating the next chapter this week.

 It has been twelve years since the incident and Marinette still finds it hard to find the joy in her birthday but maybe this year will be different, it was her 19th birthday and since that day she lived as the crown princess in her father’s, the king, castle. And as royal tradition at the age of 19 the crown prince or princess must dance with all the eligible suitors in the kingdom to find a possible spouse for their future. Although only a formality, her father was very insistent that she found a reasonable suitor. He was sure that if she had someone to occupy her time, she would finally be able to fully enjoy her life to the fullest.

 Marinette awoke that morning in a cold sweat, every year her memories haunted her and no matter how she longed to forget she just couldn’t. However, she always found peace dreaming of the boy named Chat noir; this boy clad in all black with the ears and tail of a cat. Although not all of her dreams of him were pleasant, him being injured or killed protecting her form the evils they fought together. But even so the thought of him made her feel at ease.

 Seeing that she could no longer remain in bed she called for Tikki, her head chamber maid to fetch her a small loaf of bread, not wanting much to eat. Marinette quickly dressed herself and hurried off to do her morning routine. Her day begins with a sparing session with the elite guards; Kim, Alex and Ivan, then she went to garden to spend the afternoon with Alya.

 After beating all three in combat and thoroughly embarrassing Kim and destr4oying his ego she rushed to get to Alya who was sitting on a bench writing in her journal, “Hi Mari, what took you so long? Wait, let me guess. You took your time rubbing it in Kim’s face, am I right your royal highness.” The smirk practically dripping from her words.

 “Hey! cut me some slack Alya I’m here, aren’t I.” she sat next to her best friend. Alya was her closest friend since she arrived at the palace.

 “Yeah, yeah. So, I heard that the Agreste heir is coming to the masquerade this evening, I hear that he’s a rose in a briar patch.” She gave a sneaky smile as she watched the princess blush scarlet.

 “Well I heard my father was inviting the duke’s son Nino, maybe you could hide in the gallery and breed him again.” Marinette shot back at Alya watching as she sat there in shock. She thought that no one had seen them but to now find out that her best friend, the princess, caught her being impaled by and impaling the reigning duke’s son.

 “Let’s leave that topic for another time.” Quickly shifting the conversation back to the party that was only hours away. “I heard that Nathaniel was also coming, are you going to turn down his courtship this time.”

 “Yes. I’m tired of dealing with the constant excuses to see me saying that the hall of the palace looked bare without a portrait of me hanging in it.” Both girls began to giggle, their conversation lasted another 15 minutes before Tikki came to collect them. They needed to prepare for the party.

 Both girls headed in the direction of Marinette’s room when they were met by the king who seemed worried. “Hi papa, is there something wrong?” he looked up at his precious little girl and gave a reassuring smile.

 “Don’t worry about it my ladybug, it’s just a trivial matter. You should hurry up and get ready soon the guest will be arriving shortly.” Although Marinette questioned her father, she just smiled and hugged him then turned and headed to her room.

 As she left the king’s smile faded, she was a spitting of her mother and it seeing her face reminded him of the horrible injustice that he did to her mother. Even if it was in the past, like Marinette the memories never seemed to fade even with time.

 When he met her, he could not help but be possessive of her. Throwing her down, caressing her supple folds in his hand as he pierced her with his member, forcefully thrusting and leaving his mark in her. What surprised him the most was not his actions but the fact that even after the whole ordeal she could utter no foul words against him. Although they never lived together, she kept him updated on the birth of their child and even sending him thank you notes for all the support he gave them.

 He knew Sabine was a creature from the beyond that had the power of creation and was generally hunted by her opposite one who was the same, but he had the power of destruction and upon the birth of Marinette, Tikki emerged from her slumber, being the protector of those with creation magic. But her emergence was due to the strong power of her new charge, leaving the previous one to fend for herself.

 On Marinette’s birthday those many years ago, Tikki told him it was time to collect her new charge for the current one was to die soon. In a panic he rushed there to save the love of his life and his small child but find that he was too late to save his love and his child had eradicated the assailant and collapsed in the arms of Tikki. Seeing the small child his resolve was clear, he must protect this child until his own comes to an end.

 He shook his thoughts away, turned and began to walk the hall, he still had business to attend to before he let go of his child.

 Back in Marinette’s room, she and Alya were trying on dresses that she had designed herself and created in her spare time. Although Marinette was a princess with responsibilities, she always found time to create things. It was her favourite thing to do. Alya’s wore a sweetheart dress where the bodice to the waist was a silky burnt orange, the skirt was a mermaid bottom covered in black and a white strike cover the centre of her from the bodice to the skirt. And to tie things all together a pair of fox ears and a tail.

 On the other hand, Marinette’s dress was a red close fitted satin dress with the back of the dress cut right above her behind and a slanted one strapped bodice. And since it was a masquerade party who could forget a mask to tie the ensemble together. After getting their hair done it was finally time to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we see Adrien/Chat noir appear.  
>  Oh BTW I also have an original work called "with even ground"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and it being short the next one will be longer

The ballroom was now filled with joyful people ready to give their good tidings to the princess but seeing that few outside the palace walls have ever laid eyes onto her beauty, and everyone was to use an alias to make them more honest, this meant that the princess was to remain a mystery until the engagement.

Marinette went under the name of Ladybug quickly gaining the attention of the male guests. She kept close to Alya so that most the guys would be repelled but she soon found herself a lone as Alya, or should I say Rena rouge as she was called, was whisked away by a gentleman that had a striking resemblance to sir Nino.

With her now gone the dance request became overwhelming, men literally shoving each other to have a chance to dance with Ladybug and even to pursue her further, each claiming that they were of high nobility and could provide her with the finest quality things money could buy. Some even offered their eternal love and servitude just for her to let them spend one night of passion with her.

Exhausted, Marinette slipped away on to the balcony finally having a moments piece to herself, and to think of a suitable punishment for Alya for deserting her. She relaxed, taking in the cool night air and basked in the moon shine.

**Adrien’s Side**

“Well I can’t find Nino anymore so I’m assuming that he’s off to have a romp behind a curtain with his ‘fox girl’. I don’t know if it is just me being detached from the public, but I think its about time that I get a girl, but I’m supposed to court the princess. Ha…if I could find her that is.” He sighed to himself looking around the ballroom at all the girls in masks.

He finally decided that he needed to get some air and remove himself from the gawking females. He saw the terrace and headed onto it. As he made his way there he was struck by the breath-taking view; not of the moon lit pond that shone like crystals surrounded by a garden of spectacular ice lilies and fiery iris.

No, the view was of the ravenette goddess of his dreams whose hair danced in the wind. The slight hue of pink on her lips complemented her fair skin and scattered freckles. The dress, tightly hugging her curves and the slit…. the slit so high that he could nearly see her ass.

He didn’t know if it was the dress or something else, but something was telling him to go to this mysterious girl red. As he walked closer he watched her turn around as if to see who was making their way towards her, their eyes met her sapphire eyes that glisten like the vast uncharted ocean that would slowly swallow him up while his emerald eyes to here were like the valleys she once knew.

Their attraction was instant and only grew as they closed the distance between themselves. Marinette stared in awe as the boy moved closer, she could tell that his eyes were undressing her as she was doing to him. She didn’t know if it was just her limited sex life outside of her self or that he looked so familiar, but to her it didn’t matter.

“Hello, madame. I’m chat noir and whom might you be?” he said catching her hand and pressing a kiss on to it without breaking from her vision.

“Oh, what a presumptuous kitty, I’m ladybug and before I don’t take in strays even if they are so cute.” She smirked removing her hand and pushing him by the nose.

A wide grin spread across his face and he grabbed her waist and pulled her to meet him. He placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her face to his, “My lady, you wound me, shall this stray silence your tongue?” not waiting for an answer he pressed his lips onto hers hungrily as if to devour her.

Without thought as of who this handsome stranger was, she tilted her head back to deepen the kiss, dragging her fingers through his soft golden locks while his hand worked their way over her body. He licked her bottom lip begging for entrance, which she gladly allowed, his tongue entering her made her shudder in bliss that she could have drowned in.

As their heated passion rose it was quickly quelled by hands pulling both of them away from each other. Rena and a coppered skin Nino tightly gripping onto the pair as to keep them separated.

“Girl what are you thinking? I only went to find Nino and before I know it your having a full make out session with his best friend.” She heard Alya scold her but paid more attention to her little stray as Nino did the same for him not breaking eye contact with her.

Both Alya and Nino stared at each other puzzled at how this happened. “What are we gonna do now that they seem to have made a connection before the time?” Nino questioned

“I don’t know, maybe we should tell Tikki and Plagg? But first we need then to cool off fast.” Alya looked at the two nervously knowing that plagg would blame her and curse her.

Seeing his loves face contort in fear he gave her a sympathetic look, “Don’t worry Al I’ll take the heat this time.” He smiled 2But first we need to do something about theses two.” And with a quick flick of their wrists they knocked out the heated teens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will have smut

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry I can use my computer now l


End file.
